Category talk:Halloween 2012
when will it starts? Whenever the devs feel like it. I expect it to start some time this weekend, but on Halloween itself at the latest. CMONYALL (talk) 11:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) When do the vampires or zombies appear? I see a bat and the pirateship but i can't see any of the zombies @Tobias07: Thanks for your contributions. I have just edited them to fit the context more. What I would like to know though is how the Gifts are really called in-game. Is it 'Pumpkins' and 'Statue'? When I know the name I can make pages for them. CMONYALL (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @CMONYALL: if you say me how i get my game to speak english with my XD i live in germany haha But if i translate it it would be named: Bronze Frankenstein (Bronzener Frankenstein) and pumpkin convoy (Kürbiskolonne) Tobias07 (talk) Thanks. Bronze Frankenstein would be logical seeing the decoration is called Golden Frankenstein. But I'm not sure about Pumpkin Convoy though ;) Btw, I'm from The Netherlands, but my game is in English. I know from the game source files that the game can be in English, German and Russian, depending on localisation. Maybe (and this is just a guess) you can make your game be in English if you change your device's language to English instead of German? CMONYALL (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice to have a comment table on the halloween page, I do not know how to add by myself. Mister MS (talk) 19:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes it would, but for some reason also unknown to me the Category pages do not have comment functionality. CMONYALL (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) hm maybe if i have my phone on english but i mostly speak german so it isn't bad that it is in english haha... so but if i speak here german most of you maybe don't understand me??!?! :) so and if my english is a bit funny haha you know now why :) Tobias07 (talk) what do you think is: 49 bones, 38 candles, 40 bats and 8 hats good??? Tobias07 (talk) I would recommend to collect the needed Hats/Bats first - the bones and candles are easy to get, you can collect them later. I have 78 Bats and 23 Hats now, bad drop rate for the hats...Mister MS (talk) 20:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @CMONYALL: ok, that is a pity... @MisterMS: yeah i realised it and i will do my best to get the hats quickly... have now 11 hats... what do you think will it be possible to finish it without ressources from last year and buying energy for piastries Tobias07 (talk) @Tobias: I think it will only be possible if you do not sleep, use your piastres for refreshing the energy or buying ressources. I have to work the next days and therefore I have to sleep, and have no time to play when I am at work. My only hope is that the buildings from last year will count then I have a little chance to get the rollercoaster. But before spending piastres be aware that the devs have decreased the income of the other buildings so drastically that they are crappy buildings now, not worth to spend piastres for them. Just my 2 cents.... the bavarian in has a better income than the Haunted House, the Luxury Cottage is better than the Maya Payramid (income per cell / h including repairs) as my excel sheet shows me...Only the Rollercoaster is worth spending so much time - but I think it will be impossible to get for players who had no buildings/ressources from Halloween 2011 without using piastres...Mister MS (talk) 21:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) @MisterMS: I think i will wake up all 1 and a half a hour... So if I will not have any decoration or sended a gift (hope my friends are not sad haha) maybe i have a chance without spending piastries to get the rollercoaster... otherwise i will wait a year haha Tobias07 (talk) @MisterMS: haha i just realized that you live in germany too :D so an accident haha Tobias07 (talk) @everybody: My halloween event has not started yet, despite i have an unbroken path leading from the pier to the administrative building, that goes all around it. I guess it's because i have still 2 boxes on the left side of the screen offering me a bonus for purchasing piastres, and a special offer for chests to fix the lighthouse (still 16 hours for them to vanish, unfortunately I can't "ignore" them like i did other times).. can please someone confirm it?16:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Antonioroma The vampires will appear on your friend's islands, too dropping hats and bats. I have seen one or two vampires on each island but there is a maximum similar to the one for cleaning (for me it's around ~12 islands on level 16). That's not many, but you don't need energy to zap them. If you need vampires, you can also leave and start the game. It will reset the visitors on your island. 17:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Does anybody know if you can "use" the buildings from the halloween 2011 event to complete the 2012? i reckon that those buildings are different, they have the same look but different data roots. You can get more vampires if you switch between your islands, it lasts circa 18 secs on my galaxy s, a restarts needs mjuch longer. 20:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) We should start putting a "comments" page at the bottom of these special events pages??????????????. These "talk" pages are hard to navigate. Zplough 07:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) "Yes it would, but for some reason also unknown to me the Category pages do not have comment functionality. CMONYALL (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC)" CMONYALL (talk) 09:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) so how far you people come now?? did one person finished it?? 21:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm that the buildings from 2011 do not count for the event.Yesterday I have bought the haunted house, there is a "bought" over it (it is already finished building, my maya pyramid which I have bought today but still in progress is not marked as "bought)). I have already the 2011 guillotine and the 2011 witch shop. Both are marked as "to buy".Mister MS (talk) 23:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Its such a shame and very poor on the developers part. An event being impossible is one thing, but to be so far out of reach from completing this event is another. Surely making an event just out of reach of completeion would make people more inclined to use there piastres? But when your island will fall almost 40% short of the resourses needed, its simply not going to make a person spend $50 for more resourses. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you were only short 10 or 20 piastres needed to complete then people may of spent money. But when you really need hundreds of piastres people are just not going to spend real money. Zplough 07:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys I now have all 4 buildings but the rollercoaster is missing.. I hope i get it in 2days... Tobias07 (talk) 15:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible that if i have a pirate chest offer with ressources the ressources are harder to get on the own island from tourists?? i didn't get any cap since i have the offer (7 hours)Tobias07 (talk) I've finished my event *hooray* without any piastries :D Tobias07 (talk) 23:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hooray! You also got all awards? ;) CMONYALL (talk) 10:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) @CMONYALL: jeah! ;) Tobias07 (talk) 16:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC)